


Warm Body, Cold Blood

by removed



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Heavy Rain
Genre: ARI (Heavy Rain), Androids, Blue Blood, Journalism, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), Research, Robots, Technology, triptocaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/removed/pseuds/removed
Summary: Connections from Heavy Rain to Detroit: Become Human may be closer than you thought. This story is intended to be read as a research paper from the mind of a curious individual, living in the technology-ridden world of D:BH — but taking into mind the world of Heavy Rain and Detroit: Become Human as one in the same.





	Warm Body, Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> In this research, Heavy Rain is part of Detroit: Become Human's canon.

Although androids have not been placed into the hands of researchers quite yet, people have made estimates on what technology can be hiding behind layers of plastic. 

ARI, supposedly standing for Added Reality Interface, was created in 2011. Supposedly, an enhancement software — though distribution was minimized to only a few individuals. It was high tech gear that was intended to help cops and detectives detect and record information at a quicker basis than they would without it. 

Documents were leaked in relation to ARI, though there was still a lot of redacted information in said leaked documents, making the believability – and the thought of the existence of ARI waver. 

The few individuals that tested the ARI software have not come to light. Many people pretended to have correlation to this software, and upon falsified statements, were proven to be fake. 

Rumors spread about ARI, and although researchers of this were unaware of what ARI even looked like, many guessed that ARI was a smaller device. It may be an object hidden in a coat or shirt, comparable to a USB to plug into your computer, or even something that is easily hidden in a pocket — the most popular guess was something similar to an earpiece. 

One rumor suggested that an individual hacker accidentally cracked into an ARI's software and explored it — unintentionally resulting in the detective that was using the software's death. The hacker was quickly tracked down by police, though no further news or charges about it has gone public since 2011. 

The distribution and discussion of ARI suddenly stopped after that rumor, and many guessed that ARI was stopped in fear of harming another individual. 

Now, what is the correlation between ARI and androids? Our researchers have guessed that ARI was enhanced, strengthened and improved and put into government worker androids. As it was intended to improve the capability of humans — though unfortunately ended in harm to humans rather than help, many suggested that since it would hurt humans, they decided to put that technology into androids to test it out on individuals that would not be harmed. 

A government android was taken into our hands and will be put into research. ARI may be renamed or simply a fictional device — or a small part of something much bigger.


End file.
